What Does Love Have To Do With This?
by eltf177
Summary: Set just after DAY OF THE ROYALS, Bloom and Sky have an arguement. Things go rapidly downhill from there...


Winx Club: What Does Love Have To Do With This? 

By eltf177

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club, nor do I make any profit from this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let me warn you right now, this is a very dark story. It takes place right after the Season 1 episode DAY OF THE ROYALS. Our participants are pretty OOC as well.  
Rated "M" for language and material.

She hid in the shadows of the trees, watching and listening to the escalating argument with increasing glee. She had known this would happen, and made sure to stay close when it did. The two figures moved angrily about, yelling and waving at each other. It finally ended when one slapped the other and flew off. Now was the time to strike...

Prince Sky of Eraklion just stood in the clearing, his face stinging from the vicious slap Bloom had given him. He had met Bloom here, far from civilization and prying eyes, to try and explain the situation and that he loved her. They'd argued instead, and finally Bloom slapped him and stormed off. He almost felt like crying, but that was something a prince simply doesn't do. He was completely numb, and thus didn''t hear the approach of footsteps...

"Well, that was fun to watch!", he heard a voice say. It took him several seconds to come from his stupor and return to reality. He slowly turned towards the voice. "Icy!", he yelled. He started to reach for his sword, only to realize he didn't have it on him. In fact he was unarmed, everything was back in the ship.

"Hey there, hero! No need for that, I'm not here to fight today!", the Ice Witch smirked as she moved closer to Sky.

He was no fool and backed away, not letting the white-haired girl get any closer. But she was between him and the ship, backing up only led to a cliff. He desperately looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, not that it would do him much good. He also looked around for Darcy and Stormy, but the other two witches were not to be seen.

Icy could see the fear in his eyes. She moved over to one side and sat down on a log. "As I said, I'm just here to talk. And I'm alone." She motioned for Sky to sit, but he refused to do so. The two glared at each other.

During the silence an idea hit Icy. She used the time to follow it up, and knew it was a winner. At first she only wanted to try and steal Sky to hurt Bloom and thus weaken her for when the Trix were ready to steal the Dragon Fire. Now she had a much more sinister plot in mind. Most of her original idea could be used however...

As it was clear she needed to make the first move she did so. "My, that's quite a blush you have there", she remarked. Sky looked embarrassed. It seemed Bloom's slap had left a very obvious mark on his face.

"OK, Icy, what do you want?", he asked. He just wanted the witch gone, so he could wallow in his misery and try to figure out some solution to his problems.

"As I said, just talk. And I think you need someone to talk to right now," she said with what sounded like actual emotion in her voice. It was totally fake, of course.

"I don't. And even if I did it wouldn't be with you!", he said angrily. "So go away!"

"No Sky. I'm not leaving. Not until we've talked. And since you're so reluctant I'll start. Stars, you men are idiots!"

Sky was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding? You can't be that dense! I'm talking about Diaspro and that stupid fairy Bloom. Your juggling act's just blown up in your face!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Icy let out a sigh of despair. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Your kingdom set you up in an arranged marriage. Happens all the time. Now maybe you loved Diaspro, maybe you didn't. Doesn't matter. This marriage was about joining two kingdoms and not about love. So you decided to fool around. Hey, no problem...if you're discrete about it. But you weren't, and then to really mess things up you decided you were in love with Bloom. Again, maybe you were, maybe you weren't; lust and love are interchangeable most of the time. But you didn't tell her the truth. And when she found out you had a fiance it hurt her. She has pride, that one, and you don't break up other people's marriages. So you two argued, you trying to convince her of your sincerity and Bloom mad for you making her look bad. It escalated and she showed you just how much she cares by trying to knock your brains out via your ears. You're damned lucky she didn't burn you to the ground."

Sky's head dropped. As much as he hated to admit it, Icy was only speaking the truth. And it hurt...

Icy knew she was hitting a soft spot, and she didn't let up for a second. "So now the arranged marriage is off. I won't be surprised if Diaspro's kingdom declares war on Eraklion over this. Your parents are up in arms. Be glad you're an only child or you might very well had found yourself disinherited before this is all over. Bloom's royally pissed off at what she perceives as being used. For your sake you'd better hope she decides you're just not worth the effort to bother finishing off. And worst of all, you look like the Realm's biggest idiot right now..."

Those final words hit Sky like a club. His knees wavered, and he just collapsed onto a large rock beside him.

Icy continued. "But hey, all's not lost. I have a proposal for you."

Sky just stared into space, oblivious to everything around him. Icy's words had struck deeper than any blade ever could.

The Ice Witch got off the log, walked over to where Sky was and sat next to him, maintaining as much space between them as she could so as not to spook him.

She waited, trying to see what Sky was going to do next. The blonde-haired boy was trembling. It was obvious he was fast losing control.

Finally she spoke again. "Sky, you have one chance. That is, if you're interested."

The blonde's body shook as he slowly started coming back to reality. "What is that?", he finally asked.

At this point she was originally going to ask him to date her, mostly to anger Bloom. But now she had a bigger plot in motion... "Marry me."

Normally he would have laughed at that. Or more likely swore up a storm. But this situation was different... "Why?"

"Because right now Eraklion needs its Prince and an heir to the throne. Diaspro and Bloom are gone, and right now nobody would even think about an alliance with your planet. But I'm from a good family, even though it's a witch one..."

Sky's mind was starting to calm down. "What you said makes some sense. But you don't love me. And knowing you there's an ulterior motive behind this."

"My, you've been thinking! That can be dangerous, you know. No, I don't love you. What does love have to do with this? This would be just as much arranged as it was with Diaspro. And yes, I do have an ulterior motive."

"Which is...?"

Icy smirked. No reason not to tell him what was going to happen, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it anyway. He would accept her proposal, he had no other choice. "Originally myself, Darcy and Stormy were going to steal Bloom's Dragon Fire and rule the universe. But this way is so much easier and foolproof, even if it is slower. As Queen of Eraklion I will have power. Or more precise, the power. You just be a good figurehead and let me run the show. You can have all the mistresses you want as long as you're discrete this time, and if you do as I ask I will never deny you my bed either." She paused to let that sink in, then decided to tease him further. She stood up and used her powers of transformation. In seconds an exact copy of Bloom stood before Sky, although still dressed in Icy's usual outfit; a light blue top and mini-skirt with thigh-high stiletto boots. "That frigid fairy would never have satisfied you. I, on the other hand...", she said sultrily as she shook her hips at him. She transformed again, this time into a copy of Diaspro but still dressed like Icy. "Was Diaspro any good in bed?", she teased as she walked around Sky, her fingers running along his neck. "I can be any woman you want, if you do my bidding. And witches know exactly how to please a man..."

She stopped and stepped back. She transformed back into her own form, then sat back down next to Sky and continued. "Darcy and Stormy, along with other witches of my choosing, will come as my Court. As Queen I will make treaties. They are the sort that no one dares to refuse, and will bring me more power. Darcy will have access to powerful men, as an enchantress she will easily control them which will bring me yet more power. Stormy and the others will be married off to Kingdoms that can't be controlled any other way, bringing in still more power. Within a decade we can easily control a dozen or more planets. From there the rest of the Realm will eventually come under our control!"

The look on Sky's face was one of pure horror as all this sunk in. He stood up and faced the Ice Witch. "NO! I'll never be a party to this!"

Icy laughed. "Really? Then tell me, bright boy, what other options do you have?" She'd won, and she knew it.

Sky said nothing but turned away and started to walk.

Icy declined to follow him. He was walking away from his ship, not that anything inside it was any threat to her. She knew he just needed time to let reality sink in, to realize he had to either submit to her or watch his whole world fall apart. She knew his parents and Prime Minister would be against his marrying a witch, but in their hour of desperation they too had no choice. Suddenly Icy realized Sky was walking towards the cliff face.

She flew off the rock and quickly found Sky. He was standing at the edge of the cliff, staring off into space. He heard her arrive and turned to face the white-haired girl. "No, Icy, I will never allow your evil plan to succeed!" He turned, then walked over the cliff face.

Icy was stunned. She just stood there for what seemed like ages. She then flew up and over the cliff face. She saw Sky's body far below, crushed on the rocks. She flew down and hovered over it. She just shook her head in defeat. So you did the only thing left in a pathetic attempt to salvage what little was left of your honor. Oh, well...

As she flew off towards Cloud Tower she laughed. She'd known that the whole marriage idea was a long shot at best, everything she'd thought about Sky actually going for it was nothing more than wishful thinking on her part. Although it did have some advantages over her original plan she'd fully expected Sky to reject it outright. Even if he didn't his parents and their Prime Minister certainly would. Then she would go back to her original idea; asking him to date her. They would go out a few times, then she would destroy him completely. She would publicly accuse him of cheating on her with Bloom again, opening up the old wounds all over again. This would devastate both Sky and Bloom and cause massive rifts between the fairies, the Red Fountain boys and probably each other; meaning stealing the Dragon Fire from Bloom would be that much easier.

But with Sky dead it was back to taking the Dragon Fire from Bloom and ruling the universe. Icy's analytical mind was racing. Brandon might very well lose his head over his prince's death, certainly his relationship with Stella would be wrecked. The Ice Witch couldn't even begin to calculate the secondary results, but none of them were good; the chaos that would ensue from this could only benefit the Trix. Then suddenly Icy got a thought. The evil grin on her face grew even wider. "And I'll bet anything Bloom will blame herself for Sky's suicide!", Icy yelled out with glee. What was the name of that stupid earth play; Macwitch, Macgee, Macbeth! We can be the witches who haunt Bloom, placing the blame for this squarely on her! The overwhelming guilt will destroy her completely!

With that thought in mind she quickened her flight towards Cloud Tower and her Coven Sisters. She needed to give Darcy and Stormy the good news and the three of them needed to quickly prepare to strike. They had a devastated fairy to defeat and a destiny to fulfill!

THE END


End file.
